Eighty-Sixed
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: There's an explosion at TND headquaters and Fanny is blamed. After being decommissioned, she is recruited by her father. Rachel must figure out what happened that night to restore her girlfriend's memories before it's too late. 86/362
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all.**

**Special thanks to Here's The Plan and I'll Cover Angel and Collins **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Time: 08:06

Date: Saturday, July 14

Incident Report: Explosion in McKenzie's office. Middle of office blackened, desk shrapnel found around the room; probable focal point.

"Shit." The TND Operative, former Numbuh 64, whispered as he glanced around what used to be the spy's office. "How detailed does this need to be sir?"

His boss, Joe Balooka, turned around to raise an eyebrow, "We're the investigation team. So, as detailed as you can." He watched the newer addition to the team cross out whatever half-assed thing he wrote down before surveying the room again.

"What solid evidence can we find?" Joe asked. He got no response from his team. The teen sighed and waited for a capable Operative to report. He moved slowly around the room, observing the area around the explosion. No adult would proudly announce this at the next convention. The bomb barely did any damage.

Former Numbuh 8x10 stepped into the room, late as usual, and began taking pictures of the scene. The heavy set blonde boy pointed at an intact bootprint near the corner of the room. Joe waved it off, since the criminal had no mind to be over there unless-

"John," The Operative taking notes looked up, "Go to the security room and see if the camera caught anything."

"What camera, sir?"

"That one." Joe pointed towards the corner of the room. "There's one in every office." Only a high ranking Operative would know about them, he added silently.

John squinted, but didn't see anything that looked like a security camera. He shrugged and ran towards the security room; hopefully Jean would be there… Focus. He stopped at the very last door on the hallway, and calmed his breath before swaggering into the room. His brown-haired crush turned in her seat and smiled up at him. His heart skipped a beat.

He cleared his throat, "Just, uh, wondering if the camera in McKenzie's office caught anything."

"We can look," She patted the seat of the chair beside her and typed in a command. His heart raced as he sat beside her. The computer searched for the room and rewinded the tape to closing hours. John was temporarily distracted by Jean before he was able to concentrate on his work.

"Here's the tape." She said, pressing a button to start the video.

_In the middle of the room stood McKenzie's girlfriend, the infamous red-head with a hatred for boys. The camera caught a side view of her. McKenzie sat at her desk, hunched over and probably finishing some paperwork. Even with advanced 2x4 technology the video feed was grainy._

_"Come on Rach, we can still watch that movie." The sound quality was low, but John could still understand their converstation._

_Rachel stood and stretched her arms above her head. "Maybe you could come over tomorrow instead, I'm kinda tired tonight."_

_"Yer working too hard." Fanny said, putting her arm around Rachel's waist._

_"I am." Rachel complained. She opened the door for them, but Fanny stopped in the doorway. The camera could barely make out their figures._

_"Go on to the car, I fergot me bag."_

_"I can wait." She shrugged,_

_Fanny reached a hand over to touch Rachel's shoulder. "The car'll be hot. Go start the air."_

_"Fine. Don't forget to lock the door. I don't want those jerks in maintenance to flip all my furniture over like last time."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Rachel walked out of the doorway as Fanny went towards the front of the room. A green backbag sat leaning against the wall. She reached in and-_

The screen turned to snow. In red print the computer flashed, "File Erased."

Jean shook her head as John closed his gaping mouth. "Someone is framing her."

"Yeah. Fanny may be crazy, but she ain't psycho." John refrained from cussing, "Joe'll have a cow... Rewind the tape, I'll go get the big man."

Not even five minutes later, Joe had a frown etched on his face. "What the hell is this, John?"

"The file, sir."

"You expect me to believe the last recorded person to enter Rachel's office was Fanny?"

"Yes sir."

"And that she's wearing her work boots, that would probably match the print found in the corner?"

A nod.

"You're wrong, buddy. I don't believe this."

"What do we do?"

Joe popped a piece of gum in his mouth, and chewed it slowly while mulling over the options. John waited patiently for orders. After the boss blew a bubble and popped it with a loud crack, Joe sighed.

"Whatever the director says."

* * *

Rachel was reclined sideways on the couch, torso propped up by the large armrest, while her girlfriend sat between her legs, leaning back onto her chest. The taller teen's arms were wrapped around her, and mouth close to her ear.

"I'm glad I didn't get to miss this." She said, breath hot on Fanny's ear.

The red-head snuggled closer and her hands came up to stroke Rachel's arms. "Me too…" She nuzzled Rachel's cheek, "Zero, I love you."

"I can't imagine-"

The front door was kicked open, making Rachel and Fanny jump. They quickly untangled themselves and scrambled onto their feet as half a dozen TND Operatives entered the room; their guns pointed at the red-head. The taller teen stepped in front of her, glaring at the "rogue" Operatives.

"What is going on?" She demanded. She glared as they refused to lower their weapons.

"Operative Fanny Fulbright is scheduled for an immediate memory wipe."

Fanny pushed from behind Rachel, and the guns followed her movement. "On what grounds?"

"The attack on our Senior Spy, Rachel." The Operative growled.

The two teen's jaws dropped.

Rachel managed to recover first, "…What the hell are you talking about?"

"The investigation team determined that the only possible suspect is Fanny. Until evidence arises to clear her name, she must be temporarily decommissioned."

"Not until I see the paperwork." The Operative couldn't argue with her authority. He motioned for his team to drop their weapons.

"I can't believe this." Fanny said, shaking her head at the thought of being decommissioned.

Rachel took her hand, "I'll get this sorted out."

* * *

**Mmk. Review and let know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep. I guess Saturday will be our day, lovely people.**

**Special thanks to Here's the Plan**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

The bright light of day shined through the windows and into the Director's office. The room was understandably larger than the offices of normal high ranking Operatives of the TND. The man in charge, a young adult as he preferred, thought about closing the curtains just so he could concentrate on the file in front of him.

He sighed after deciding that it would be too much trouble to rise from his comfortable, cushiony chair. The clock on the wall to his right ticked endlessly. The short, repetitive noise often got on his nerves. It seemed like an eternity of ticks had passed before he heard the inevitable noise of Rachel McKenzie outside his door, demanding to see him. _And I haven't finished the file._

The director closed the manila folder and stood, his joints cracking and making him wince. He took several long strides to the door and smiled at the commotion on the other side.

There was instant silence as he opened the door. He gave them a moment to recover before he asked with a raised eyebrow, "You needed to see me?"

"Yes sir." Rachel said. "This is all wrong."

He motioned for her to enter and inwardly chuckled as she glared at the Operative in charge of guarding the door. The blonde teen walked into the room and stood by his desk. The Director shut the door and walked around to his desk to sit in his chair.

"Have a seat."

He could tell she wanted to politely decline so she could get down to business, but she stiffly sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Pissed off, just like me." Rachel answered truthfully, but not meaning to be disrespectful. "I told her to wait in Patton's room, while I try to get the information."

He nodded in response. "Well, here is the folder you probably want to look at."

"Bad news I'm guessing?" Rachel asked as he handed the folder to her.

"Otherwise we wouldn't use such harsh measures on Fulbright."

Rachel hmmed, opening the packet and reading the incident report. "If I'm the target, shouldn't I get a say in how we go about the investigation?"

"The TND handbook never imagined a situation where a target would want to ignore an attack on their life."

_If I hadn't been running five minutes late this morning… _She shuddered and continued to read. She raised an eyebrow at the page of evidence, "What security footage?"

"The camera in your office showed Fanny as the last person in your room. The footage stops at exactly 21:00 hours," He paused for a moment, "Actually _all _of the footage from last night stops then. Unfortunately, in the last seconds of the video we see Fulbright reaching into her backbag."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh Zero. You have to see that she's being set up."

"Of course," He replied without hesitation, "But the evidence is there. We cannot just ignore it."

"A footprint?" She read out loud from the evidence log.

"Located directly under the camera." He finished.

The teen scoffed as she continued to read the evidence, "Her hair? No duh you'd find that in my office!"

"Quite right." He watched as her eyebrows scrunch together in anger. The evidence that linked Fanny to the crime was silly and circumstantial, but it was the only lead.

After reading the made up means and motivation, she closed the folder and placed it on the edge of the Director's desk. "I don't believe this."

He exhaled, "And according to the TND handbook, Fulbright must be decommissioned until the real culprit is found."

"Just give me time, I'll find them." Rachel said, determination lacing her words.

"Three days max." He quoted from the handbook.

"I only get three days?" Rachel threw her hands up in the air. "That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry McKenzie," The Director said. "Rules are rules."

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She slumped down into her chair, eyes narrowing in thought.

"If you would send Fulbright in here next, I need to speak with her." He dismissed her, hoping the blonde would be able to solve the mystery.

"Yes sir." Rachel stood from the chair. As she walked slowly out the door and down the hallway, she named off all the adults capable of such a plan. _None have any motivation though…What is their plan?_

As she neared the office, she heard Fanny shrieking insults. With a groan, the blonde jogged the rest of the way. Patton's office was in shambles when Rachel entered. "Woah, what happened?"

The Drill Sargent peeked his head up from under his desk. Fanny lowered the radio she held above her head ready to throw. The electronic fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Your girlfriend tried to kill me again!" Patton yelled, and motioned to the numerous office supplies scattered around the room.

Fanny growled, "If yeh weren't such an insensitive prick!"

Patton stood up and his hands smacked onto his desk, "I didn't say anything insensitive!"

"Does it even matter guys?" Rachel asked as she went to stand beside her girlfriend. "We have a major problem."

"What did the Director say?" Patton asked, moving from behind his desk.

"He knows you're being framed," She frowned down at her girlfriend, "But they have to follow protocol until we find the real bad guys."

"What?!" Their friend growled. He silently wondered why the red-head was being so silent. He leaned against his desk and watched the two teens with a questioning gaze.

Fanny bit her lip and took hold of Rachel's arm. The taller teen hung her head and said, "You've got three days before you're decommissioned." The grip on her arm tightened.

"That's so bogus…"

Rachel nodded, "The Director wants to talk to you, Fanny. Patton and I will start piecing this case together."

Patton tried to smile, "Don't worry, Fanny." He snapped his fingers and ran out of the room, muttering a quick "I know who can help us."

"Rachel," Fanny said, "I dunno what to do."

The blonde pulled her into a hug. She savored the feeling of Fanny's smaller body against hers. _I don't want to lose this._

"I should've just stayed and finished my work last night. I could've avoided this." Rachel kissed the top of Fanny's head. The shorter teen stayed silent. "The security tape stopped at exactly 9pm…"

Silence passed over them as they tried to comfort each other.

"What were you getting out of your bag anyway?" Rachel asked casually, stepping back out of the hug.

Fanny raised an eyebrow, "If yer office hadn't been blown to bits, ya would've had a note on yer desk."

Rachel nodded, but didn't say anything. The pensive look on her face worried Fanny. "Yeh can't seriously think-"

"No!" Rachel yelled quickly before continuing in a lower voice, "No, I just need to know what happened before the tape blacked out."

"I wrote ye this cheesy letter, 'nd I wanted ta surprise yeh in the mornin'." Fanny blushed despite how much she regretted the move.

"You'll have to write me another one," She replied with a small smile.

Patton reentered his office with Abigail Lincoln following close behind. Rachel grinned at her old spy partner.

"Hey Abby,"

"Sup baby," She leaned against the wall closest to the door and glanced at the trio, "What's this mess I'm hearing about decommissioning?"

"They're blamin' me fer the explosion in Rachel's office." Fanny spoke up. "I only have three days."

Abby shook her head, "It'll be tough, but we'll get it fixed girl."

"Thank yeh."

"Well team, let's get down to business." Patton said, his voice taking on his Drill Sargent tone. "We need names, we need motivations, we need plans-"

Rachel interrupted, "Why don't you do that while me and Abby look for clues around my office."

Patton huffed. "I thought we could use a plan of attack, I guess not."

"I ken help yeh out here Pat, after I go talk to the Director."

"Just don't throw anything at me."

* * *

Rachel kicked open the door that led outside. The sun was painfully bright.

"Oooh, I need some shades." Abby said, pulling her red cap closer to her head. "This thing's just for looks."

Rachel laughed and raised a hand to block the sun. "I bet those morons didn't even look outside my window."

"Probably not," The dark skinned teen trailed behind Rachel as they walked through the tall grass.

From the main street, almost half a mile away, the TND headquarters looked like an abandoned building. Trees surrounded the one story office casting enough shadows to scare off any kids that might wander in.

"I know for a fact they didn't look." Rachel pointed to the tire marks that lead from the road to just outside her window. "Those idiots…"

"I'll have Joe bring out some casting mix," Abby offered, watching as the gears in her friend's brain turned. She turned to look closer at where the tracks stop, "They probably left somethin' out here."

Rachel nodded and wordlessly looked around. Abby let her dig through the grass, while she inspected the window.

"They didn't bust it open…" She observed, "Might be some fingerprints."

"Have Joe dust for them."

Abby grinned and picked up one lone strand of hair on the window seal, "Bingo, baby."

"What?"

"Got a hanky with you?"

The taller teen shook her head no, "I need to get Joe anyway."

* * *

"How did your team miss this?" Rachel asked, malice lacing every word, as she lead Joe to the tire tracks. The equipment in the bag he was carrying clanged together and shifted with every step.

He surveyed the area and with a shrug replied, "We didn't even look."

"Listen Joe," She hissed, "This isn't another case that ends up being a prank! My girlfriend is at stake here."

"Relax McKenzie." Joe said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"We did yo job for you," Abby commented. From her place leaning against the brick wall she held up something he couldn't see. "Found a hair."

"A hair, maybe a couple finger prints, and tire tracks. That'll clear Fanny's name, right?"

Joe strolled over to the window and threw the bag on the ground. The two spies watched as he dropped to a knee and dug through the bag. He pulled out a handkerchief and reached for the hair Abby held. Wordlessly, he folded the fabric to cover the evidence and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned his attention to the bag once again. After a couple moments he stood, a make up brush in one hand and a container of black dust in the other.

"Well now," Joe said as he twisted the brush into the powder. He began dusting for fingerprints as he continued, "_IF_ I find a fingerprint, and it doesn't match Fulbright's, that _might _convince the Director to hold off her decommissioning."

He finished dusting around the glass of the window and sighed, "But there are no fingerprints. Whoever hired them told them exactly how to break in and leave minimal evidence."

Rachel groaned and looked to the bright sky, "Zero, are you kidding me?" She cursed under her breath, "Well okay, how about the hair?"

"I'll need to be sure the strand of hair has the root intact. If so, then we can try to find a match. But even with our 2x4 technology, it might take a week… Not to mention it'll destroy the only evidence we have…" Joe said with a frown. He put away the dusting equipment.

"A week..." Rachel frowned, but nodded.

"We ain't got much of a choice," Abby said, putting a hand to the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde teen sighed. "I'll take the tire track lead. Joe, you better focus on that hair sample. I want results as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

Rachel turned towards Abby; a resigned looked on her face. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Now go talk to your girl, I'll leave the samples on your desk."

* * *

**Oh snap. **

**[Edit: I am an ignorant slut, who doesn't remember Forensics class too well.]**

**I'm going to continue editing this until all my problems are solved. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look! One day early! (Cause I work tomorrow)**

**Uhhh. I highly recommend everyone go back to the last chapter and re-read the last cut off. I was mistaken and had to fix some stuffs. I apologize!**

**Special thanks to Here's the Plan**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Patton glared down at the list of names. "What are we missing?" Frustration laced every word.

"I wish I knew." Fanny answered, leaning back in her seat. She sighed deeply and looked up at the clock. It was only twenty minutes past ten. _This day is going to take forever… _She turned her attention back to the long list and sighed.

Rachel entered the room, looking furious but mostly worn out. "I hope you narrowed the search down."

"Not even close." Patton responded.

Fanny stood and walked around the desk to welcome Rachel with a kiss. Patton dropped his eyes to the paper, a small smile spread over his face nonetheless. The blonde walked over to the empty seat next to the boy and sat down. With a small tug, she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap.

"Me and Fanny named off all the villains in the area, but we just can't think of a reason _why_." Patton slid the list of names across the desk. "What are they trying to prove?"

Rachel snaked one arm around Fanny's waist and shifted them so she could see the list.

"He's got the _worst _han'writin'. I used ta hate getting reports from 'im." Fanny warned, making Rachel giggle and Patton huff.

The blonde sobered up quickly as she read the random names. Her eyes narrowed, "I don't think any of these guys would do it. Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way."

"What would getting rid of Fanny do?" Patton asked quietly.

The red-head felt Rachel's grip on her waist tighten, "What if… What if it's the splinter cell trying to isolate me?"

After Nigel's disappearance from the KND, a full blown investigation began. Rachel had been devastated to learn about the GKND. Since then, the branch had to be monitored by the higher officials. Yet as the branch grew, the organizers still had to practically force kids and eventually teens, as part of the GTND, to join.

"Think about it," Rachel continued, "Nigel's file said they had nearly killed Lizzie with a computer program to sever any ties to Earth he had."

"They'll get rid o' me, take you, 'nd I won't remember anything." Fanny tried not to tear up at the thought. _'M gonna be blubberin' like a baby on Tuesday. _

"Not gonna happen," Patton argued, breaking her from her thoughts.

Rachel nodded, "They couldn't even force me to go."

The three teens let a silence settle into the room. The dark haired teen glanced at his two best friends, who were taking comfort in each other's presence. As sappy as it was, he couldn't help but think how cute they were together.

After a couple seconds, Patton cleared his throat. "So, did you find anything?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Found a hair and a tire print." Rachel responded, "I've been looking at the tire mark with Abby. Joe should be starting the hair sample, but he said it would take a week to find a match…"

"Wait," Patton grinned, "They don't even have to search for the match, all they need to do is run it against Fanny's hair and see that she didn't do it! That takes a couple days at the most."

Rachel's eyes lit up, "Awesome. Why didn't Joe tell me that?"

"It destroys the evidence."

"Who cares, let's go talk to him." She grabbed Fanny's hand and dragged her out of the room. The two walked quickly down the hall. Joe's office was a turn around the corner and a couple doors down from the Director's room. The blonde knocked on the closed door, and waited.

"If it's you McKenzie, we have a problem." Joe's voice called out from the room. Fanny threw open the door, but stopped when she noticed a suited figure.

"Hello again, McKenzie, Fulbright." The Director said from his place in front of Joe's desk. "I was being informed of the latest bad news."

"What now?" Rachel groaned as she joined the two. Fanny closed the door behind them and then took her place beside the taller teen.

Joe sighed and picked up a worn copy of the TND handbook, "The hair is only class evidence…"

"What? Why?" Fanny asked

"When hair falls out, it doesn't usually take the root with it. The root is what we need to process the DNA."

Rachel sighed and her hand went up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "So all we have is the freakin' tire mark?"

"This was almost perfectly executed." Joe explained as he stood from his chair. "This is gonna be a tough case to put together."

Fanny looked up at the Director, who nodded shortly. She tried to swallow back the growing lump in her throat.

"C-come on Rach," The red-head pulled her furious girlfriend out of the room. "Can we just go home?"

As they walked down the hallway,Rachel shook her head, "We can figure out the tire mark today and-"

"It'll be just like the rest!" Fanny argued. She stopped threw her hands up in the air. "There's no point."

"It'll help me in the long run though," She replied, "I want you back as soon as possible."

The determination in her words was hard to miss. Fanny didn't know if she wanted to swoon or slap her.

"'M still here." Fanny looked up at Rachel, her eyes were burning. "Can't we jus'-"

Rachel nodded; she hated to see her girlfriend this close to breaking down. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

The blonde was driving them to Fanny's house. Spunky pop music filled the unusual silence. The windows were rolled down since Rachel's car had the worst air system. Rachel had her arm propped on the car's edge. Her hand covered her mouth and chin as she planned her next move; she barely twisted her head to look at Fanny out of the corner of her eye.

The Irish teen was looking out the window at the familiar scenery and her head was resting at an odd angle against the headrest. Every now and then, her hand would come up at wipe at her face.

Rachel sighed felt a sharp pain run through her. _I could've prevented this. _As she slowed to a stop at a red light, she reached over to place a hand on Fanny's knee.

"'M sorry," Fanny whispered. "'M just thinkin' too much."

"I'm trying not to." Rachel smiled lightly. The light turned green.

Fanny took Rachel's hand in hers. "Remember 'ow long it took fer you to figure out that I liked yeh?"

"Zero, I was an idiot." She replied with a laugh. "I didn't even realize you were flirting."

"'Nd then our first date," Fanny bit her lip to keep from giggling. "We were kicked outa the restaurant fer being too loud."

"In my defense, I was hyped up on sugar."

"'Nd then our first kiss…" They both grinned, "Yeh scared me ta death."

Rachel stuck out her tongue, "I wanted a kiss, dammit."

"At least you warn me now." Fanny joked.

Rachel turned into Fanny's driveway and stopped the car. She grinned, "At least I didn't grope you at a party."

Fanny turned red. "It was the strobe lights! I couldn't see!"

"Sure…"

The two exited the car, feeling better. _Maybe_, Rachel thought, _we can get through this painlessly._

* * *

Fanny was cuddled into Rachel's side, an arm around her waist, as they lay on her bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was far from sleep. She loved how Rachel's hand on her back traveled up and down her spine.

"What day are they sweeping through your room?" Rachel asked, propping her head up with her other arm.

Fanny nuzzled her head into the crook of Rachel's shoulder. "Monday night."

The taller teen looked around the room. They wouldn't have to redecorate her room too much. Above her desk were a couple pictures of them. Her favorite was the picture of the two of them in front of a long swinging bridge. They had on their matching green shirts and Fanny was trying not to giggle. Rachel thought back to that date, in celebration of their two month anniversary; it seemed like it was just the other day.

"You won't be allowed ta talk to me." Fanny said, recalling what the Director told her.

"I know. They're worried I'd be too much of a trigger."

Fanny's hand moved across Rachel's stomach, making goosebumbs rise on her skin.. "Yeh are. I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel closed her eyes and the two lapsed back into silence.

* * *

The next two days yielded no new evidence. Despite the overwhelming urge to be working on the case, Rachel stayed with Fanny. They tried not to treat each day like they would never see each other again, but it always seemed to end like that. A desperate hug or kiss would send them over the edge.

Fanny lay on the living room couch Monday afternoon. The TV was on, but she paid no mind to it. She had already spent the day saying goodbye to her TND friends. Most of them cried with her and assured her that she'd be back to her old self in no time.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she thought back to the goodbyes. Luckily no one was home. The TND would be here any minute to escort her to the holding chambers and scavenge her room for triggers. She picked up her phone to check the time; ten minutes left. Fanny flipped open the phone and dialed Rachel's number, knowing her girlfriend wouldn't be able to answer.

As the minutes passed, she left a couple messages to Rachel. She tried to voice her feelings for the teen, but there weren't enough words. She dried her tears and flipped her phone shut when she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath in and stood from the couch.

The Director and a squadron of Operatives stood on the other side of the door. Fanny opened the door for them, hoping they wouldn't turn her room upside down.

"Thank you Fulbright," The man sent his troops into the house, while he stood with the teen.

"Yes sir, though a chase is fun every now 'nd again." She joked weakly.

He cracked a smile, "Very true…"

"Keep an eye out for Rachel," Fanny asked, glancing at the Director.

"I plan to."

* * *

**Zero, help me. ****Next chapter = action. Are you excited?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOTHER OF PEARL GUYS. IM SORRY.**

**HERE HAVE A CHAPTER.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

When Fanny awoke from unconsciousness, her head was throbbing. The pain was almost unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand to the side of her head. "'Ow much did I drink las' night?" She hissed quietly. As her senses slowly returned, she realized she was lying on a couch.

_Must've passed out,_ she thought. She opened her eyes and squinted from the florescent lights. Fanny sat up from the lumpy couch and noticed there was a large projector right in front of her. The room wasn't as trashed as she imagined…

She took in a deep breath and tried to remember what could've happened last night. Everything was a blur. What day was it anyway? Her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the room. She stood up and saw a boy with shaggy black hair; he was dressed in jeans and an army top. He looked cute… and she felt like she knew him from somewhere….

"Oh good, you're up." His voice was deep and loud. Too loud.

"Yeah." She walked slowly across the room to stand next to him, all the while looking around, "Hey, where are we?"

"I don't really know," He answered with a shrug. "But I can take you home."

"Already?" She cracked a smile, "Yeh oughta take me on a date first."

All the color drained from his face. "Wha-"

"'M teasin' yeh." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Heh. Okay, let's get out of here." He motioned for her to follow him. She moved so she was right beside him. Only a couple inches separated their bodies. Patton gulped and led them out into the hallway. The Decommissioning room was located at the end of the TND base, next to the fire exit.

"Everyone else left last night, but I didn't want to leave you here." He tried to explain.

As they stepped outside, Fanny noticed it was still morning. "Oh. I was thinkin' it was three in the afternoon."

"Nah, you didn't crash that badly."

They walked through the tall grass until they reached the sidewalk beside the main road. On a bench sat a blonde haired teen. She had one arm stretched out along the back of the bench, an invitation for someone to cuddle up beside her. Fanny was instantly smitten. The girl watched as she and Patton walked past her.

Fanny winked at her before continuing the conversation with Patton, "I don't remember anythin' though. It's weird." She glanced behind her one last time. The blonde was still watching them with a sad smile on her face.

He laughed, bringing Fanny's attention back to him. "I'll take whatever soda you had last night."

She giggled, until a silence fell over the two. They walked down the empty sidewalk. Fanny finally asked, "You live down the road from me, right?"

"Yeah. That small brown house across from the people with the huge tree."

"So that's where I know yeh from…"

Patton nodded. _Never mind that you've known me since we were five… _A frown etched over his face, but Fanny didn't notice. She was still recovering from her headache.

* * *

Mr. Boss grumbled as he straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't slept well, or at all really. He had waited up for Fanny to come home, but she never did. He could tell there was something really off. Normally he'd shrug it off and assume she was on another "mission." But she hadn't been herself in days. He exited his room, worried about his little girl.

_I wonder if her and that Rachel girl are fighting, _he thought as he trudged downstairs. He smelled something cooking the closer he got to the kitchen…pancakes? With a curious look plastered on his face, he went to investigate. In the kitchen was his beloved daughter humming a merry Irish tune as she fiddled with the stove in front of her. He didn't even know she could cook… _What is going on?_

He forgot that he was supposed to be angry at her. "Uh, Fanny?"

"Yes, Daddy?" She hadn't called him that in years…

"What're you doin?"

"Cookin' breakfast. I thought yeh might want somethin' 'fore yeh go ta work."

She couldn't see the disbelieving look he was giving her. The gears in his brain turned slowly as he tried to figure out what happened to his daughter.

"Where were you last night?" Mr. Boss asked keeping his voice even and walking over to stand beside the teen.

"Oh, uh." She bit her lip, "I, uh, went to a party."

"You didn't come home, I was worried sick Fanny-pants."

"'M fine, Daddy.

He frowned. There was too much _off _about her. She carried herself differently, and she spoke kinder to him…

"Did you spend the night with Rachel?" He dreaded asking the question, but needed to know. _That Rachel girl might just disappear if-_

"Who?" _That _wasn't the response he expected. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

His eyes widened. "Rachel, you know yer…" He trailed off when Fanny shook her head no again.

"Daddy, I don't know a Rachel."

_If she can't remember Rachel then- _And it all clicked. Mr. Boss was shocked to say the least, but he couldn't help the wide smile that passed over his face. Now, after all these years, Fanny could join him in the family business. "Say, Fanny, I don't know if you have other plans today, but… Why don't you come to work with me today?"

She mulled it over for a minute. "Yeah, okay." Fanny replied with a shrug, "I don't think I've ever seen where you work…"

"Excellent." He placed a hand on the back of her neck. She turned and smiled up at him.

* * *

"And here's the break room," Mr. Boss said, concluding his tour of the building. As they walked into the room, Fanny was surprised to see the number of teens sitting and chatting at the table furthest away from the door.

"I've got boring paperwork to do, why don't you stay in here?"

He gave a pointed look to the teen in charge. Kate, former Numbuh 12, nodded and downed the rest of her coffee. She winced, stood up, and walked over to the two. With a sweet smile on her face, she came to stand in front of Fanny.

"This is Kate, Martin's daughter." Mr. Boss presented the teen to his daughter.

Fanny grinned, "Hey! I think we had a class together-"

"Last year, yep!" Kate smiled and took her hand. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."

The red-head blushed, but nodded. As they neared the teens, everyone fell silent. Her new friend released her hand after a quick squeeze. Kate sat at the head of the table, motioning for Fanny to sit in the chair to her right. The dark skinned teen beside her grunted out a hello.

Fanny glanced around the table. There were seven teens, all looking like they had been without caffeine for three days; except for the blonde chick with the lollipop in her mouth. Her blue eyes flitted around the room wildly.

"This is Bertie," Kate started. From across the table, the wimpy guy with bad acne gave a small nod. "And next to him is Margie." The bespectacled teen smiled.

"There's Jerry and then Windsor." Jerry rolled his eyes at the introduction, while Windsor threw Fanny a wink. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture and couldn't help but make a face. The guy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kate pretended not to notice the exchange. "Beside you is Stacey. Tara is there," Fanny had to lean forward to see the girl beside Stacey. Tara waved hesitantly.

"And finally, Henrietta." Those blue eyes finally rested. Fanny saw the slight smirk of the girl's lips.

"Gutan tag,"

Fanny flashed a smile at the teen. Their eyes met and, even from across the table, she could read the confusion in Henrietta's eyes.

"Don't I know you from somevhere, fräulein?"

The red head couldn't remember ever seeing her… Just as she was going to respond, Kate stood up.

"Mr. Boss left us any easy mission to start Fanny off with," She turned her head to look up at Kate, confused. "Those bratty kids have started growing another treehouse in the Glenhaven neighborhood."

There were a couple murmurs from the table. Fanny looked around, _so what? _It was if Kate read her mind, "Kids are always whining about everything… They don't know how easy they've got it! They set up their treehouses as control centers, and plot against adults. As if the world would be better without them…"

"Ha. I'd like to see those dorks last a day without adults!" Jerry spoke up, earning a round of agreement.

Fanny nodded, but she didn't understand why such harsh measures needed to be taken. _They're just kids, they aren't hurting anyone…_

Kate glanced and saw that Fanny still looked hesitant about the whole thing. "How about you shadow us for this one? You'll see how ungrateful those brats really are."

The group of teens stood from the table; followed by Fanny a couple seconds later. The guys were joking and laughing about terrorizing kids as they filed into the men's restroom. The girls then started towards the women's restroom. She raised an eyebrow as Kate took her hand again and led her in.

Several stalls lined the right side of the left side of the room. However just across the room from the sink, a number pad sat on the wall. Margie pressed a couple buttons and the wall beside the keypad opened. Fanny's jaw dropped.

She kept a tight hold on Kate's hand as they walked into a locker-room. The teens went to their respective lockers while Kate led her to the end of the room.

"Small should fit," She said as she picked at random pieces of black material inside a hamper. Finally she found an all black body suit and handed it to her. Then she gave her a black skirt and a bright red sports bra too. "Put this on over the body suit. I know how tacky it looks, but trust me."

* * *

Fanny pulled at the thin black material that covered her arm. Honestly, she felt like she was dressed up for Halloween. She was covered from head to toe in black, only the red sports bra stood out. She knew just going with it would be easier than questioning what the hell was going on. Kate led the group out of the building and towards the bike rack.

"Jerry, go scout the area first." He nodded and chose a bike from the rack; he had to wrestle the rack to get the bike out. Then Fanny watched amazed as he kicked the pedal, as if riding a kick-start motorcycle, and a sort of shuttle extended over the bike. He revved the engine and flew off towards the suburbs.

_What kind of drug am I on?_

Kate chuckled at Fanny's slack-jawed expression. "You can ride with me until we properly train you."

The teens waited around for the signal. It was a warm summer day, even with the sun glaring down on the black body suits. Fanny shifted from foot to foot impatiently and wondered if her dad expected her to be like these weirdos.

The leader's watch beeped, and Winsor shouted a quick, "Oh yeah!"

The teens got on their respective bikes with the Irish teen looking on awkwardly, "Margie, watch our back. Come on Fanny," She patted the handlebars.

Fanny couldn't remember ever riding on someone's bike like that. She shrugged and rather ungracefully lifted herself onto the bars, holding on for dear life. Kate put a steadying hand on her waist.

"Let's go!" The teens kicked down on the pedals in sync.

Fanny watched the metal slide around them. It honestly looked really cool. "Woah…"

"We'll build your bike tomorrow," Kate said as they took off into the sky. "And I'll get Tara to teach you."

The Irish teen nodded and stayed silent. She was enjoying the flight over the suburbs. All too soon, they came upon a blossoming treehouse in the large backyard of a normal looking house. Jerry's bike lay in the front yard. The teens landed and the metal slid back off, allowing them out. Fanny hopped off the handlebars and followed the group as they stealthily made their way to the backyard.

"Kids Next Door! ATTACK!"

About five kids jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the teens. Fanny tried to stand out of the way as they began fighting. The kids were wielding some weird weapons, firing what looked like mustard and gumballs at her group.

"Fanny! Over here!" Kate yelled from her place underneath the treehouse. The Irish teen ran through the battlefield, amazed when she wasn't hit with their makeshift weapons. As she neared Kate, she heard an angry shout from behind her.

Fanny turned and saw a husky looking boy barreling towards her. She froze. Then instinct kicked in. Without even knowing what she was doing, Fanny blocked the attack. Even he looked surprised. It wasn't until he was doubled over on the ground from a crippling punch to the gut that she awoke from her trance.

"Oh my god, kid! Are yeh alright?" She knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He snickered weakly and slapped her hand away. "Get away from me, teenager."

"Fanny!" Another commanding yell. The red-head sighed and stood up. She glanced down guiltily at the kid until something smacked her on the back.

"What the-" Fanny was glad she didn't turn around as another sharp pain shot up her back. _It stung like hell._ It took one more shot to her sore back before she lost her temper. As if possessed, she turned around and evaded another shot. She charged towards the kid, who was shooting wildly. She ignored the pain that came with each shot and kicked the weapon out of his hands.

"Kids Next Door! RETREAT."

The kids scurried away, leaving the teens in the backyard. Fanny calmed her breath and looked around. Winsor was picking himself up off the ground. Margie was tending to a wounded Stacey. Everyone else was huddled around the treehouse. Fanny jogged over.

"Fanny, what the hell was that?" Bertie asked. "I didn't think you could fight!"

Kate and Henrietta smirked knowingly. The leader spoke up, "You are a natural Fanny. We'll need that kind of talent if the TND show up."

"The what?"

"The Teens Next Door, a group of losers who defend bratty kids like those." Tara explained with a huff. "I will _never _understand why."

Fanny nodded. Although the kids had been more than eager to fight them, she felt guilty. _Though that was kinda fun…_

Kate put a hand on her shoulder, "So, do you want to do the honors?"

"What're yeh talkin' about?"

"Of cutting the treehouse down…" She saw the amused looks on everyone's face.

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, uh, yeah! Sure."

Kate handed her a remote with a lone red button in the middle. "While you were kicking those kids' butts, we set up the chainsaws. I was going to show you how, but maybe next time!"

"Err… Here goes nothing." Fanny pressed the button and several chainsaws dropped down and began cutting through the trunk. The budding treehouse fell with a loud crash into the neighbor's yard.

* * *

The next day, the Director rubbed his eyes tiredly. On his desk was a detailed report of the treehouse attack by the teenagers. Fanny Fulbright's name was among the list of attackers, which meant she was officially an enemy of the TND. _Rachel isn't going to like this news._

* * *

**Rachel is getting all sorts of bad news XD**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I tried not to add any OCs, but Tara and Stacey are. Woops. Needed more girls though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's only been forever!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The hot weather had finally caught up with the town. She sighed and sat down on the dirty garage floor. Behind her, Tara continued to work on the bike. Fanny picked up the neck of her shirt and raised it to wipe away the layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She reached for her water bottle and enjoyed the cold condensation on the outside of the bottle.

She closed her eyes and wished they were inside in the air conditioning. _At least the sun isn't beating down on us_, she thought. She spared a glance behind her as Tara rummaged through the red tool box. Fanny would never understand how she knew how to build a bike that could fly. _I don't even know what to think_…

Fanny pulled her curly hair into a messy ponytail and tied it with the purple hair tie that had been on her wrist for who knows how long. Having the thick hair off her neck was instantly cooling. She gulped down the rest of her water and turned around to watch Tara work.

"'Ow do you know how to do that anyway?" She asked the question that had been bugging her all afternoon.

"Kate showed me." She answered with a shrug.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "'Nd how does Kate know?"

"Oh. She was part of the Kids Next Door." Luckily Fanny missed the look of pure panic on the brunette's face.

"Really?" Fanny stood up and walked over to begin helping again. She took her place between Tara and the tool box. "What 'appened?"

Tara stopped for a moment. Kate had warned the team not to mention that Fanny was once part of the KND and the TND. She picked her words carefully. "She joined the teens before she turned 13. Since they never decommissioned her, she got to keep her memories."

"They can do that?"

"Yeah." Tara grinned a little at the irony. "Those kids know how to manipulate technology. It's kinda awesome really."

Fanny nodded and pulled out a handful of screws for Tara. A silence fell over them as Fanny inwardly scoffed at the idea of little kids being able to do so much.

"Stop!" A random cry came from the neighborhood. Both teens looked out from the garage towards the noise outside, but there was no one there. Tara shrugged and went back to work, while Fanny gave one last curious look around.

From across the road, Rachel peeled her hand away from Patton's mouth.

"Dude! Shut up!" She hissed. Looking through the binoculars to see the two had gone back to fixing the bike.

"Are you gonna hog the binoculars all day?" Patton asked, reaching over in a demanding way. His hand was smacked away.

"Why haven't you gotten your mic over there yet?" She retorted.

"Cause there's no point. We're supposed to be looking for matches on the tire mark…"

The blonde sighed and finally tore her eyes away from her girlfriend across the street. "I'm just worried about her."

"She's fine." Patton said with a wave of his hand. "Let's go break into the school and dig through the parking permit records."

"Yeah. Alright."

Patton and Rachel crouched so they were still in the cover of the bushes and snuck away. Once they were out of sight, they walked along the sidewalk. They received a strange glance from the adult watering his yard across the street, but neither cared. Rachel looked at the garage one more time and sighed.

Inside, the two girls had fallen into a comfortable silence. Fanny, for the most part, stood and watched Tara somehow add a small engine onto the back of the bike. The red head was overwhelmed. Everything she knew was a lie, but at the same time it seemed normal. And then the small fact that she had actually liked the excitement of the fight made her wonder what was wrong with her. As far as she knew, none of her friends went around kicking little kids' butts.

And then her phone began buzzing, "_Girl, he'll help you understand_…"

Tara, understandably, jumped half a foot in the air away from Fanny. The Irish teen giggled as Tara clutched her heart with the hand holding a screwdriver.

"_Smile like you mean it_…" She grabbed the phone from her pocket and read the screen. "Incoming call from: Home."

Fanny raised an eyebrow and flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"FANNY." She jerked her cell phone away from her ear at Paddy's loud shriek.

She cringed, "What'dya want?"

"Dad is organizing a family meeting." Her eyes widened at the words. _Shit. Not another one_. "He said something about your Rainbow Monkeys being stolen-"

Fanny stopped listening. Her heart was lodged in her throat. She thought fondly of her two favorite plushies. _Who would take a girl's Rainbow Monkeys? _The initial sadness was quickly followed by a blinding rage. _Not my Rainbow Monkeys._ "I'll be 'ome in ten."

"What?! No! You need to get-" She angrily flipped her cell phone shut. _If they stole the one Mum gave me_… She growled and clenched her fist.

Tara looked around the garage, wondering what was going on. "Uh, Fanny… Are you-"

"I've gotta go." She stomped out of the garage.

The brown haired teen sighed. "I'll just… finish this alone."

Fanny scowled as she opened the front door and saw her Dad standing in the middle of the living room. He looked like he was in the middle of lecturing Paddy and Shaunie. Paddy had his arms crossed over his face and a bored expression on his face. Her younger brother was working on math homework; his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration.

The Irish teen slammed the door shut behind her, turning their attention to her. Paddy and Shaunie saw the rage in her eyes and looked at one another.

"Look how angry you've made your sister!" Mr. Boss grumbled. He pointed his cigar, clutched between his thumb and index finger, at Fanny. She ignored them and stomped up the stairs to her room to see what was missing.

"We didn't do anything!" Shaunie whined from his place on the floor. Despite being a couple months over thirteen, he acted like a third grader. She rolled her eyes at his childishness. They continued to argue as she walked down the hallway and into her room. There was a gaping hole where her window should've been.

She clenched her hands into a fist as she noticed the plaster all over her bed. _At least I don't have the Rainbow Monkey bed anymore_… Her green Rainbow Monkey bed had been replaced with a normal queen sized bed when she turned 13. That was when her Rainbow Monkey collection slowly began to dwindle down. Now she only had two, Best-Friends-In-Love Rainbow Monkey and Irish-Pride Rainbow Monkey. They normally sat on the pillow on the right side of the bed, but…

Fanny felt like screaming profanities as she thought about some kid's dirty hands touching her Irish-Pride Rainbow Monkey. _Mum gave me that just before she died_…

"'M GONNA BASH SOMEONES 'EAD IN."

Paddy and Shaunie winced as her scream echoed down the stairs. Mr. Boss looked worriedly over at the stairs as his daughter practically flew down them. Her teeth were clenched and he half expected her hair to be on fire.

"They stole the one Mum gave me!" Fanny hissed. Her brothers gasped.

"Apparently those brats next door like to steal now…"

She growled and stormed out of the house, muttering every curse word she knew.

"Someone is going to have a bad day…" Shaunie whispered fearfully.

* * *

Fanny's eyes narrowed as she neared the treehouse. She parked her car on the curb and slammed the door shut behind her. As she stepped into the back yard, loud sirens wailed from the treehouse. The security system didn't scare her though. She walked through the mess of household items being flung at her from the catapult. Planks had been nailed to the side of the tree, and she easily scaled up to the treehouse.

The red-head heaved herself onto the outside walkway and tried to find a way in. She finally just busted a window with her elbow and carefully climbed through. She was in the kitchen.

_Now where did they put my Rainbow Monkeys?_ Fanny snuck out of the kitchen.

The door creaked open, and as soon as she stepped into the living room five kids had their weapons pointed at her. Behind them was a pile of Rainbow Monkeys. _Like a bunch of kids are gonna stop me…_

"Don't move teenager."

Fanny laughed and stepped closer to them, "Or what shortie?"

"We'll blast you into next Tuesday."

She shrugged, "Yeh don't stand a chance."

The leader smirked. "FIRE."

Gumballs, nacho cheese and spicy mustard flew at her, but nothing could touch her. She let her battle instincts take over. She performed numerous flips, a well-executed handstand, and a couple successful side steps. She felt invincible.

The more attacks she dodged, the closer she got to the kids. All too soon, she had crossed the room and grabbed the closest kid by the collar and threw him into the boy shooting that nasty smelling mustard. The two fell to the floor in a heap. Fanny grinned at the still standing, but terrified kids.

She roundhouse kicked the weapon out of the nearest kid's hands. She then used the girl as a shield to keep the other two from attacking her. Once their weapons were dropped, she threw the kid back on the floor.

"Now," She huffed out, trying to calm her breath. "Who took me Rainbow Monkeys?"

Four out of five fingers pointed to the sheepish looking girl furthest from Fanny. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and the girl gulped.

Five seconds later, Fanny had drop-kicked her through the window. She reveled in the quiet thud that echoed into the treehouse. She picked up a kid by the collar of their shirt and chucked him out the window. The two on the floor didn't even try to put up a fight. Knowing he was beat, the final kid shrugged and took a running start and jumped out of the treehouse.

_Smart kid, _she thought with a smile.

She walked across the room, loving the post-adrenaline rush. _I haven't had that much fun in a while… _Fighting. Why in the world did she like fighting? She decided to just let it be as she dug through the pile of Rainbow Monkeys. She remembered having most of other plushies, but she had no interest in the dolls anymore. Now, she kept them for sentimental reasons.

Finally, she found the Irish-Pride Rainbow Monkey. She hugged the plushie to her chest and sighed in relief. She continued the search for her Best-Friends-In-Love Rainbow Monkey. That one… She didn't know why it was so special. She had just always treasured that one. Luckily, it didn't take too long to find.

Her two Rainbow Monkeys clutched tightly in her hand, she looked around the room. _I think I ought to teach them a lesson…_ An evil grin graced her face as she eyed the main computer.

* * *

Paddy sighed from his place on the couch. There was literally nothing to do. He had no interest in watching a boring TV show and he didn't want to color with Shaunie…

A loud explosion interrupted his boredom. The middle child shot up from the couch and ran to the window.

"Woah…" A large mushroom cloud had formed where the obnoxiously large treehouse used to be. The harsh breeze that followed the explosion caused the trees to scarp against the window.

"Ooooh." Shaunie's eyes went wide. "She's scary."

"What in the world is going on out there!" Mr. Boss hollered as he trudged into the room. His sons parted so he could see out the window. He almost scolded them for leaving finger prints and nose prints on the glass when the mushroom cloud took over his vision.

An overwhelming amount of pride for his daughter surfaced. She hadn't even been gone thirty minutes and she had managed to completely _obliterate _those kids' treehouse. A tear slowly ran down his cheek.

"That's my girl…"

When Fanny returned home, Mr. Boss didn't hesitate to wrap her in a bear hug; never mind the ash and soot that covered the girl from head to toe or how she kept a tight hold on the two plushies.

He released her and grinned; she couldn't remember ever seeing that look from him. She returned a tired smile. "'M so proud of you, Fanny-Pants."

He was never one to voice approval, so the words caught her off guard.

"I think I'll buy some pizza to celebrate!" He _never _bought them pizza. From behind her dad, Shaunie and Paddy yelled happily. He gave her a pat on the head, something he hadn't done in years, and left to go order pizza.

Fanny nodded. Maybe this, being a bad guy, was her fate. Oddly, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

**How was this one?**

**I'll try to get back to Friday updates. I'll go ahead and start writing the next chapter.**

**I just need reviews to see how many people actually _care _about 86-ed.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Clears throat* I am sorry. My life just got a little bit crazier. But uh, here's a chapter. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fanny sat hunched over her bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. Her cell phone buzzed again, making her groan. She didn't mind that it was Kate texting her, but she hated how early she had been woken up. She was still tired, not to mention sore, from yesterday's exertion.

The tired teen flipped her cell phone open and clicked the center button. _Kate: How about we celebrate at London Fog and finish the bike later?_

The coffee shop was a popular hangout for teenagers. Although she couldn't seem to remember anything about the restaurant, she knew she had been there.

Quickly she texted back, "Okay, see you there."

She stirred the soggy cereal around before lifting the spoon to take a bite. Oddly, her phone buzzed again. She frowned and halted her meal.

"Can't wait ;)" A small smirk made its way over her face. _She can't possibly mean… _

The sound of someone stomping down the stairs turned her attention away from the confusing text. Her father entered the kitchen, dressed in his blue suit that he had always worn, and beamed at her.

"You're up early. Got any plans to teach those brats a lesson?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, uh, me and Kate are gonna finish building the bike." She watched the smile slide off his face. _If violence is the only thing that will pacify him, _"… But then I'll take care of that playground across the street from the office."

His smile returned. He ruffled her hair, which made her giggle. "That's my girl. You knew I hated those kids yelling and jumping around."

"Of course, Daddy."

"I'll be at the office, but apparently Father had an important announcement tonight at the Convention Center."

"I'll be there." Fanny promised, happy to spend time with her Dad.

* * *

The new office felt weird. Rachel's desk, made from cheap looking wood, was positioned in front of the left wall. She hated having her back to the door and the window. It just felt unsafe. She'd move it if it bothered her that much though. What kept her more preoccupied was the shrinking list of suspects. One name was circled in red.

_It had to be her, _Rachel decided. Kate, the leader of the Teen Ninjas and a KND traitor, was her prime suspect. _Who else would have the motivation? _Well, besides the GTND. Those sneaky scientists haven't approached her yet, but she was still weary. She couldn't touch them though. The Director would dismiss the accusation. Silently she hoped Kate was true mastermindbecause, otherwise, there was nothing she could do.

Rachel tapped her thumb to her chin in thought. Surely they had eyes on Kate… Maybe the observations of the previous few weeks would help to prove it was her. The blonde typed in a couple commands and a few clicks later, Kate's profile was on her computer screen. The list of offenses against the KND and TND went on for pages, but that didn't interest her. More concerning than the numerous crimes was the fact she was not being monitored and hadn't been for almost two months. _What the- _The leaders were _always _monitored. Chad and Cree before her had been practically stalked so the TND could be informed about their every move against kids.

_Something must've changed_… Quickly, Rachel typed in Fanny's father, Mr. Boss. His status: unmonitored. _No way. _The Delightful Teens: unmonitored. _Father_: unmonitored.

She felt a headache coming on. Did someone hack into the system? What about all the spies and equipment they had? Rachel stood and practically jogged down the hallway. The two guards in front of the Director's room almost sighed in frustration as she barged into the room.

"Do you want to move your desk in here?" The Director asked, not even looking up from the file in front of him.

She skipped the joking and asked, "Why aren't we monitoring anymore?"

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "And how did you know about that?"

"We aren't monitoring Kate, we are monitoring Mr. Boss, we aren't even monitoring Father," With every name she ticked off a finger. The spy's eyes narrowed, demanding answers.

"The TND and most of the villains have struck a truce."

"So we just drop all our defenses?" It didn't make any sense to her. The villains were still getting away with harming children, but now they didn't know anything about it. _That's why there hasn't been a real mission since Summer started… I just thought it was our department._

The Director stood and walked around the desk. His hands were clasped behind his back. "No, we watch them from a safer distance though and inform the KND of their plots. That way, we don't break our end of the truce."

"What do we gain?"

"The time needed to further develop our technology and pass it on to the KND. We can be two or three steps ahead of the adults when school starts."

Rachel nodded. It was a good idea, in a way, but… "I need to spy on Kate. I'm almost sure she framed Fanny." Being one of the best spies, she continued confidently, "I won't get caught, I swear."

* * *

Kate and Fanny walked down the street hand in hand. It was more than a little sickening to Rachel and Patton, who insisted he tag along. They were on the other side of the street, following the two a couple yards back.

"I dunno about this Rachel." Patton said, watching the two girls out of the corner of his eye. He half expected Kate to look over and glare at them at any moment. "She's just as good a spy…"

Rachel scoffed, "They're too busy with their _date._" She couldn't help but say it bitterly. Neither girl had cared to even glance in their direction.

"I wonder if Fanny will remember this later…"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe it'll all be like a dream to her."

"Then her dreams now will be like- OW." Rachel lightly smacked the back of his head. Patton rubbed the spot and pouted.

"They're going into that café."

Fanny opened the door for Kate and the two giggled about something. Rachel was thankful they had stopped holding hands. She and Patton crossed the street. The London Fog was a darker café, one that she and Fanny had been to once before. It had been pouring rain…

"Let's just sit outside, we don't want them to see us." Patton said, breaking her thoughts.

Rachel nodded, still distracted. She smirked as she remembered that day; they had been soaking wet and had ordered a large hot chocolate to share. Fanny was eager to curl up beside her to stay warm…

Patton raised an eyebrow at Rachel's small smile, but didn't want to question it. Instead he picked up a menu and looked through their soda selection.

Time passed by slowly. They had ordered some root beers to sip on as they waited for the two to finish their date. The two spies had a perfect view of inside the café.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rachel asked after watching Fanny grin. She hadn't seen that smile in a while…

"They're laughing a lot." Patton commented offhandedly.

When Kate reached across the table to take the red-head's hand, a familiar wave of jealousy flared through Rachel.

"I always thought Kate had a thing for her…"

"Oh come on, that _one_ fight-"

"They used to be best friends before Kate turned traitor." The blonde frowned. "And even last year, when Kate transferred to our school, they had been close."

Patton took a sip of his drink, as he set the glass on the table he sighed, "I wonder if that's her whole motivation, to be closer to Fanny."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Rachel massaged her temple. Repressing her feelings to focus on the mission was getting to her head. She just wanted to storm into the café and tackle Kate to the ground. Fanny would defend her new girlfriend though and she _really _didn't want to fight Fanny.

"Are you okay?" After a beat, he snorted. "Sorry, dumb question."

She paid no attention to him though. She felt it in her gut that Kate was the mastermind behind the crime. All she needed to do was rule out the GTND and then she would present her findings to the Director; Kate's motivation and means seemed good enough to her.

"Can you watch them for me?" She replied, looking away from the café. She was already planning her next move. "I'm gonna go talk to the GTND. They're going to give me answers."

"Yeah, uh, good luck." Patton knew that her talk with the GTND wouldn't go over well. He expected that when he got back to the office, he'd have another workplace violence report to review. He sighed and continued to watch the two teens. _They'll probably be here all day…_

* * *

**This was a little chunky. Sorry!**

**Prepare for the Evil Convention in the next chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
